


obsession

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A narrative point of view on this pairing in a way</p>
            </blockquote>





	obsession

Obsession is a gun.  
It points right to your head, willing to shoot.  
It either glues your heart together or shatters it through.   
It's an addiction, you were brought to.  
Nobody gets it, you feel alone.  
You are a lullaby that has become my obsession.  
You know not of my existence   
Though I follow you everywhere  
I lurk in the shadows  
Waiting for a glimpse of your face  
Those intelligent eyes and witty tongue which always gets my heart beating  
You notice everything except me  
I know you deserve better  
But am I selfish in wanting you for myself?


End file.
